love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live!
This article is about the franchise. For other uses, see Love Live! (disambiguation). is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, the music label Lantis, and the anime studio Sunrise. Love Live! has released music CD's, anime music videos, live concert videos, a manga adaption, video games, card games, and an anime series. The project officially began on June 30, 2010 with the release of a prologue story and character introductions. :For more details on the history of the project: Love Live! History Anime :More details: Episode Lists Nine high school girls, Kousaka Honoka, Ayase Eli, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Toujou Nozomi, Koizumi Hanayo, and Yazawa Nico, form an idol group called μ's (pronounced 'muse') in order to save their school, Otonokizaka High School, from closing. *The first season of the anime aired from January 6 to March 31, 2013 with a total of 13 episodes. *An original video animation episode was released on November 27, 2013, coupled with the sixth unit single Music S.T.A.R.T!!. *The second season aired from April 6, 2014 to June 29, 2014 with a total of 13 episodes. *A movie premiered in Japan on June 13, 2015. Manga :More details: Love Live! School idol project (Manga) There are three different series of manga adaptations of Love Live!. All of them have their scenarios written by Kimino Sakurako, with character designs by Murota Yuuhei. *The first is entitled "Love Live! School idol project". It is illustrated by Tokita Arumi. It began serialization in the January 2012 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine. The manga ended serialization in the magazine's May 2014 issue and was transferred to Dengeki G's Comic starting with the June 2014 issue. *The second is entitled "Love Live! Anthology". It is drawn by a variety of illustrators, different for each chapter. *The third is entitled "Love Live! School idol diary", and is a manga adaptation of the light novel series by the same title. It is illustrated by Oda Masaru. The first few chapters of "Love Live! School idol project" may be read in English legally at Comic Walker . Books :More details: Love Live! School idol diary, Love Live! Publications Love Live! School idol diary is a set of novels in the Love Live! franchise, written by Kimino Sakurako and illustrated by Otono Natsu and Akame Kiyose with character designs from Murota Yuuhei. It is split into two series: *Each of the first nine volumes retells parts of the Love Live! anime series story from a different idol's point of view along with their backstories. *Each subsequent volume of the second series talks about an event within the school year, and is each told from two different idols' point of view. There are a variety of other publications available including game guides, illustration books and sheet music. Games A free rhythm game was developed by KLab and released by Bushiroad for iOS devices on April 15, 2013, called . A version for Android devices was released on June 6, 2013. A game for PlayStation Vita entitled was released on August 28, 2014 as a series of three rhythm-action video games, developed by ''Dingo. The three games were released as "Vol. 1 Printemps Unit," "Vol. 2 BiBi Unit," and "Vol. 3 lily white Unit." There are five trading card games manufactured by Bushiroad, titled: *''Victory Spark Booster Pack "Baby Princess & Love Live!"'' *''Weiss Schwarz Love Live! School idol project'' *''Weiss Schwarz Love Live! feat. School idol festival'' *''Fiveqross'' *''Love Live! School idol collection'' There is also a board game titled . Information Programs :''More details: Information Programs Several information programs have aired and are still airing to promote the whole franchise, with the voice actresses hosting each program. The programs that aired/airs on internet TV are: * * . * While the programs that airs on internet radio are: * * . Full Unit Singles :To see the list of composers and arrangers, click here. Mini Idol Units Printemps BiBi lily white Other Pairings Singles Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! soldier game Solo Singles Kousaka Honoka Solos Sonoda Umi Solos Minami Kotori Solos Solo Live! collection Love Live! μ's Memorial Box Solo Live! collection Love Live! Solo Live! Collection Memorial BOX II Other Singles Love Live! Web Radio }, a trio single by Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora Rin, and Koizumi Hanayo. Tracklist: #Listen to my heart!! #after school NAVIGATORS Release Date : November 17, 2012 |} Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray Love Live! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray Love Live! Movie Blu-ray μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Special CD μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Special CD Albums Love Live! μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection } is an album that is a collection of all the songs of μ's up to the point of its release. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: January 9, 2013 |} Love Live! μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II } is a continuation from μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection, covering the next portion of μ's discography up till the end of the third mini-unit singles. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: May 27, 2015 |} Love Live! 1st Season Compilation Album } is a compilation album of all the songs featured in the 1st Season of the Love Live! anime. It was released online through digital distribution platforms. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: April 29, 2015 |} Love Live! 2nd Season Compilation Album } is a compilation album of all the songs featured in the 2nd Season of the Love Live! anime. It was released online through digital distribution platforms. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: April 29, 2015 |} Love Live! TV Anime Original Soundtrack Love Live! TV Anime 2 Original Soundtrack Love Live! The School Idol Movie Original Soundtrack Video Game Character Song Album }, an album of game character songs featuring μ's. Tracklist: #Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! #Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no? #Senkou Resolution #Kaku mo Yuubi na Hi to Narite #I’ll smile for yours #Kodoku no Kairou #Himitsu to Hanazono #Koko de Matteru yo #Yume☆ONCE AGAIN #NEURON,NEURON!! Release Date: April 24, 2013 |} Live Concerts μ's First Love Live! μ's New Year LoveLive! 2013 μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ μ's FinalLoveLive! 2016 ~μ'sic Forever~ Others Love Live! National Otonokizaka High School Tour ja:ラブライブ! Category:Browse